Government lotteries are major sources of revenues in the United States and foreign countries. Each year, billions of dollars are collected from lotteries in the United States and foreign countries. Annual lottery collections in the U.S.A. has equalled the combined income of America's five most profitable corporations.
Lotteries have such popular acceptance with Americans that it is believed that the federal government may soon adopt a national lottery as a measure for trimming its large budget deficits. National lotteries already exist in numerous countries, including Canada, Great Britain, France, Germany, Spain, Switzerland, Australia, Ireland and Austria.
Lottery betting stations are most often located in retail establishments such as supermarkets, pharmacies and party stores. Many betters delay the selections of numbers until arriving at betting stations, sometimes causing lines of betters. A compact, transportable lottery number picker would be of great value because it would allow players to quickly generate lottery numbers at betting stations. Provisions for carrying cards and keys would enhance the utility of the device.
Cards could be used for identifying owners of lost keys, for recording information such as vehicle license numbers which are needed when purchasing fuel and checking in at hotels, and for advertising services of businesses and professionals. The utility of the case would be further enhanced if cards could be easily installed with disassembling the case. This would provide purchasers with an option of choosing a card which meets their needs. Moreover, it would allow manufacturers export the same cases, less cards, which are marketed in the United States.